Growlithe Love
by Kicon
Summary: Ash, Brock, May, Max, and Pikachu are on their way to Pallet Town to visit Ash's mom.  What will happen when they take a detour through Cerulean City to catch up with an old friend? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

**Growlithe Love**

Prologue

Hope you guys like this! Anyway, please send me reviews. You can also find me at.

Characters:

Ash/Misty/Sharon: 15  
Brock: 18  
May: 14  
Max: 11  
Flashback Ash and Misty: 13  
Flashback Brock: 15

* * *

Ash, Brock, May and Max were heading toward Pallet Town to surprise Mrs. Ketchum.

"Why did you have to live so far away Ash?" whined May.

"I just do May. Quit complaining." Said Ash grumpily. He had been in a bad mood since a thunderstorm had delayed their trip.

"How about we stop at Cerulean City?" asked Brock, checking the Poke-Nav. "It's only a little further from here. It would be nice to catch up with Misty and Sharon."

"Yeah! I wonder how she's doing." Exclaimed Ash with a dreamy look on his face.

May, not liking the look on Ash's face, asked, "Who's this 'Misty'person?"

"A girl Ash and I traveled with at the beginning, and, in my opinion, Ash's **really** good friend." Said Brock, with a glint of humor in his eyes.

When Brock said this Ash turned slightly pink.

"Hey Ash, what did she give you when she left?" May looked like she was about to explode when Brock said that.

Ash turned redder, "Just Water, my Growlithe." Ash was remembering what actually happened.

**Flashback**

"Misty, do you have to leave?" asked Ash.

"Yes Ash, I have to go help my sisters with the gym." Replied Misty regretfully.

"Promise you won't forget me, ever."

"I promise Ash, here." Misty gave him a box.

"I got something for you too." Ash gave her a box.

Misty opened hers. Inside was a beautiful Cerulean-blue colored tear drop necklace. The necklace was around a pokeball.  
Ash opened his box too. In his box was a golden heart locket with a picture of a smiling Misty in it. The necklace was around a pokeball.

"Go pokeball!" Ask and Misty shouted.

The pokeballs opened and revealed two Growlithes.

"I knew you wanted one Mist. It's a girl."

"I thought, since you love Growlithes, why not. Thanks for the necklace. Yours is a boy."

"Yeah, n-no problem. Th-thanks for the locket." He stuttered, trying to choke down a sob.

"Bye Ash." Misty said with tears sparkling in her gorgeous cerulean blue eyes.

"Bye, Mist." Ash said while tears fell slowly down his cheeks.

Misty wiped her eyes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Then she turned around and ran with her Growlithe down the road. Not even turning back once.

Ash fell to his knees, put on the locket and silently cried. His Growlithe licked his cheek and Pikachu gave him a hug, but it didn't help the pain.

Brock came out of a bush nearby. He had watched the whole interaction, "C'mon Ash. Let's get going. You'll see her again."

**End of Flashback**

"Yeah, Cerulean City here we come!" yelled Ash as he let out Water, his Growlithe.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Please tell me what you think. Watch for Part 1 Reunion. Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Then PM me or review! Till next time! 

Kicon


	2. Part 1 Reunited

**Growlithe Love**

Part 1 Reunited

The prologue was a tad boring I think. Well this gets a little more exciting. On with the show!!!

Characters:

Ash/Sharon/Misty: 15  
Brock: 18  
May: 13  
Max: 11  
Water, Ash's Growlithe: 2  
Ashes, Misty's  
Growlithe: 2  
Pikachu?

* * *

Ash and Water ran so far ahead that they had to wait for the rest of the group to catch up. They sat down in the cool shade of a near by tree. Ash took the locket out of his pocket and opened it.

_'Oh Misty, I'm finally going to see you again. After two years we're going to see each other.'_ He put on the locket and heard someone yelling.

"Ash! Wait up for us Ash!" May yelled "Brock...has he...been training?" May asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Yes he has, and very hard too." Brock replied.

"I- can- tell." Panted May.

Ash got up and waved to them. "Hey guys, over here. Look, the sign to Cerulean City!" He pointed a little further ahead and, sure enough, was the sign for Cerulean City.

Once they entered the city they looked around for the gym, found it, and headed over.

* * *

Misty Waterflower was lying on her bed and was absent mindedly stroking the water drop necklace Ash had given her to years ago. 

_'Oh Ash, where are you? I hear you're traveling with another girl. You probably like her more than me.'_

"Ashes, do you think he still likes me?"

"Gr growl lithe lithe. Growlithe ithe?" 'Of course he does. Who wouldn't?' Ashes replied.

"Thanks Ashes. You're a good friend."

"Hey Mist," Sharon yelled from downstairs, "Someone's here to see you!"

_'Crud, not another gym battle.'_ She thought.

"I'm coming Sharon!" When Misty walked downstairs she screamed with happiness. There in her living room were Brock, Ash, a boy, a girl, Pikachu and Ash's Growlithe. She ran down the rest of the stairs and hugged Ash tightly. They broke apart, looked into each others eyes, turned slightly pink, and hugged again.

"Ash, I can't believe you're here! You still have the Growlithe I gave you." She whispered while still hugging him.

"Of course I do. I named him Water, After part of your last name."

"Mine's name is Ashes, after your name." They broke apart to see that their necklaces had wrapped together. Chuckling they unwrapped them and Misty went to hug Brock. Ash went over to see Water and Ashes who were playing. They seem to remember each other when they were given to Ash and Misty. Pikachu jumped off Ash to play too.

"Misty this is Max." Ash said.

"Hi Misty!"

"Hello Max!"

"And This is his big sister May."

"Hello May."

"Whatever." Said May grumpily. _'I don't know what Ash sees in her. I have to show him I'm the one he wants.'_

"She's not usually this grumpy, but she has her moments." Ash said jokingly.

"Hey!" May exclaimed.

"Come here Pikachu, and give me a big hug!" Misty exclaimed.

"Pika pi chu pikachu!" 'Be right there Misty."

As they were hugging and talking Sharon came out of the kitchen.

She watched the Growlithes warily. "That surprised you didn't it Misty"

"Sharon! You were behind this"

"Sort of. Brock called me and told me that you guys were coming, so I kept it a secret. Could you guys put your Growlithes outside"

"Sharon is terrified of Growlithes." Misty explained as she was leading Water and Ashes toward the door. When she came in she said, "That would be a first time about keeping your mouth shut." Misty said retorted.

"No it wouldn't. I've still been keeping quiet about your secret c-" Sharon started to say.

Misty covered Sharon's mouth and said, "Hehe, well, we'd better get to bed. You guys can each pick one of the rooms upstairs, Good-night!" Misty exclaimed, practically carrying Sharon up to her room.

"That was weird" said Max.

"That was Misty." Replied Ash.

They all went upstairs and picked out their rooms, meanwhile.

* * *

Ha ha ha ha!! Cliffy hanger!! You'll have to read Part Two The Foiled Plan. One thing, will it be May's plan, or Misty's plan, or Ash's plan??? Find out next time! Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Then PM me or review!

Kicon

P.S. Please send reviews!!!!!


	3. Part 2 The Foiled Plan

**Growlithe Love**

Part Two The Foiled Plan

Last time we left off our heroes were in Cerulean City visiting Misty and Sharon. May started thinking of a plan to show Ash that he wants her, not Misty. Sharon almost blabbed about Misty's secret c-. Misty whisked Sharon off to her room to talk to her. What will happen? Find out now!

Sorry, got a little dramatic!! LOL Let's get to the story!

Characters:

Ash/Sharon/Misty: 15  
Brock: 18  
May: 13  
Max: 11  
Water, Ash's Growlithe: 2  
Ashes, Misty's Growlithe: 2  
Pikachu?

* * *

"That was weird." Said Max.

"That was Misty." Replied Ash.

They all went upstairs and picked out their rooms, meanwhile...

* * *

"Sharon, you almost blabbed" 

"Sorry, you know how I get when I'm starting to get angry. Besides, when are you going to tell him? Again, sorry"

"It's okay, I just need to figure out a plan to tell him that I love him"

"Hmmm, I got it! Here, let me tell you..."

* * *

Ash was pacing in his room with Brock as his "adviser". 

"What did Sharon mean by 'secret c-' Brock"

"Maybe secret cantaloupe?" Brock joked.

"Brock! This is serious.

"Fine, fine. How about secret crush?" Brock suggested.

"That's it!" Ash sat down on the bed with a look of mixed happiness and misery.

"What's up Ash"

"What if her crush isn't me?" Ash asked pitifully.

"Ha! I knew you liked her!" When Ash didn't smile Brock became fatherly and put a hand on Ash's shoulder and said, "You gotta tell her how you feel. Here, I got a plan..."

* * *

"Max, you've got to keep Ash and Misty apart." Said May forcefully. 

"But May, I don't want to. I want to keep training with Bulbasaur. Besides, I don't care about your stupid love life"

"You will do as I say"

"No I won't May." With that Max left her room and slammed the door, **really** hard.

_'Well, I know! I'll...'_

Everyone went to bed except Sharon and Max.

* * *

"Sharon." 

"Yeah Max?"

"Ash likes Misty, I think Misty likes Ash, and May likes Ash. May told me to keep them apart, but I said no. She'll probably come up with her own plan. What do we do?"

"I'll tell you what we do. We'll keep May away from Ash and keep Ash with Misty. In three days is the Fourth of July, we'll make Ash and Misty miss the boat for the fireworks on the 4th. That'll make Ash use his Lapras. Then they'll have a romantic night watching the fireworks, alone, on a Lapras."

"Perfect."

Max and Sharon went to bed after they discussed their plan. Then next two days went according to plan, except for May's plan. It hasn't gone so well for days 1 and 2. Misty and Ash spent the days together. Blah, blah, blah.

The next day got much more exciting.

"Wow Misty, you look great!" exclaimed Sharon. Misty was wearing a white shirt, Ash's necklace, navy blue shorts, side ponytail tied with an American flag hair band, and white sneakers.

"Thanks Sharon! You look good too!" Sharon was wearing a red T-shirt with the American flag on it, white Capri▓s and blue sneakers.

Ash was wearing his hat, an American flag shirt, blue jeans, Misty's necklace and sneakers. Brock was wearing the same thing he wears everyday, except he was wearing a red hat. May decided to wear the exact same thing she wears everyday because it was already red, white, and blue. Max doesn't like dressing up, so he wore the same outfit.

"C'mon guys, let's go to the 4th of July Street Fair!" Sharon yelled excitedly.

They walked around in the street fair until it was time to catch the boat.

"May, come on, we're going to be late." Everyone was running, Sharon, Brock, Max, Pikachu and May made the boat but Ash and Misty missed it.

"Oh no! We missed the boat Ash!" said Misty in a faked worry voice.

"I have a Lapras Misty. Don't you remember?" Ash said as he threw the pokeball.

**((A/N We have a song here, 'Kiss the Girl' by Ashley Tisdale))**

_Ohhhhhhh Kiss the girl (Kiss the girl)  
There, ya see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got alot to say but there's something about her  
And you don't know why but you're dieing to try you wanna kiss the girl _

_Yes you want her  
Look at her you know ya do  
It's possible she wants you too there is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word go on and  
Kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
__Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad,  
It's such a shame  
T__oo bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
The time will be better  
S__he don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala  
M__y oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
It's just a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
G__o on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try and hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Ash and Misty got on Lapras and followed the boat to the watch spot. The sky exploded in color with the sunset. Oranges, reds, purples, and pinks surrounded Ash and Misty.

"Uh, Ash"

"Yeah Mist"

"I...ah..gotta tell, you something." said Misty awkwardly, the sky darkening.

_(Kiss the girl)  
(Oh, ohnoo)  
(Kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala,lalala  
Go on and kiss the gi_rl

"I, um, have to tell you some thing too. You go first"

"No way Ash, you tell me first." Misty said firmly.

The sky was almost dark.

_Shalalalala  
My, oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
A__in't that sad  
It's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

"Okay, Misty... I, like you."

"I like you too Ash." She smiled at him warmly.

_Lalalala, lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!_

"No, I...um...mean as more than a friend. Mist, I, ah, love you!" He looked away, afraid of her reaction.

_Lalalala, lalalala,  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl_

"I love it when you call me that!" Misty exclaimed. Ash turned around, surprised, and they leaned in towards each other.

_Kiss the girl (kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Their lips almost met, but the first firework startled them and they sprang apart. They were both turned bright pink. Ash looked at Misty and Misty looked at Ash. They both saw the love in each other's eyes.

They leaned in again and they kissed passionately as more fireworks started exploding overhead. They broke apart and heard applauding from the boat nearby. Brock, Sharon, Max, Pikachu and some other people that were watching, were clapping. May was storming off down below deck. A dark, shadowy figure walked away too.

* * *

So, how did you like it!?!? I liked it alot. Poor May, not!!! Who's the mystery man? The reason I didn't tell you May's, Ash's and Misty's plans were because they were the same as Sharon's! Except May's was to keep Misty away from Ash and keep her with him. This story isn't over by a long shot. I have lots of surprises up my sleeve for this couple.

MUA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAA!! LOL!! Keep an eye out for Part 3 A Sinking Feeling. Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Then PM me or review! Till next time!

Kicon


	4. Part 3 A Sinking Feeling

**Growlithe Love**

Part Three A Sinking Feeling

I'm not finished yet!! This is far from over. Remember, send me reviews!! I'm always open for new ideas. I'm putting in a new character next chapter. Let's get to the story.

Characters:

Ash/Sharon/Misty: 15  
Brock: 18  
May: 13 1/2  
Max: 11  
Water, A's G: 2  
Ashes, M's G: 2  
Pikachu?

* * *

Their lips almost met, but the first firework startled them and they sprang apart. They both turned bright pink. Ash looked at Misty and Misty looked at Ash. They both saw the love in each other's eyes. They leaned in again and they kissed passionately as the fireworks exploded overhead. They broke apart and heard applauding from the boat nearby. Brock, Sharon, Max, Pikachu, and some other people who were watching were clapping. May was storming off below deck. A dark, shadowy figure walked away too.

Ash and Misty grinned at each other. They lay down and watched the rest of the fireworks with Misty's head on his shoulder and her hand in his. When the fireworks were over Lapras followed the boat back to dock.

"Well, it's about time!" said Brock grinning as Ash called in his Lapras.

Ash and Misty just smiled. Ash slung his arm around her shoulders and Misty put her arm around his waist. Everyone walked home, and then they went to sleep. Ash and Misty gave each other good night kisses and went to bed.

"Good morning Ash." Misty said cheerfully at breakfast the next morning.

"Morning Mist." Ash said while walking downstairs. He gave Misty a kiss on the cheek and sat down. He grabbed a piece of toast and wondered aloud what they should do today.

"How about a cruise around the harbor?" Sharon suggested. :That sounds good!" exclaimed Max. "I want to see some water pokemon."

"And I'll get to take some photos of water pokemon to decorate the message board at the gym!" Misty said.

"What do you think May?"

"What? Oh, sure. That sounds fun." May said sharply. Everyone except Sharon and Max were confused about May's bad attitude.

_'This will be perfect. I'll find some way to get rid of Misty on the boat! Then Ash will be mine!' _May thought evilly.

"Then it's settled. We'll go on the cruise and stop at get off at the Pallet Town stop to go visit Ash's mom!" Brock said.

They all got dressed, except for Pikachu, and walked to the harbor. Once they were on the boat Misty took lots of pokemon pictures. There were goldeen, starmie,  
tentacool, seadra, and much more.

"Hey Misty", May said sweetly, "Isn't that a Gyarados?" "It is! I have to have a picture of that." Misty leaned way over the railing to get the picture. While Misty was trying to get the picture focused, May slipped her leg under Misty's legs. May jerked her leg and unbalanced Misty. Misty screamed as she fell over the side and hit her head on the side of the boat. She fell silent because she was unconscious. She hit the water with a splash. Ash heard her scream.

"Misty!" he shouted. Ash pushed May out of the way and dove off the boat.

Misty was sinking fast. Ash swam down toward her sinking body.

_'I won't reach her in time. She's sinking deeper, and I'm running out of air. I can't go back, I'll lose her. I can't lose her, I won't!'_ They were very deep in the ocean and he was starting to black out. He had Misty in his arms, but he had no strength left to swim back up. The last thing he saw was a streak of light blue, then nothing. They sank farther into the water. No body could save them now. No person.

* * *

I know what you're thinking, that this is the end. You'll have to read the next chapter of Growlithe love, Part 4 The Gyarados. Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Then PM me or review!

Kicon


	5. Part 4 The Gyarados

**Growlithe Love**

Part 4 The Gyarados

Don't hate me please!!! Just keep reading. The new character comes in now. He's not in the real show; I just made him up.

Characters:

Ash/Sharon/Misty: 15  
Brock: 18  
May: 13 1/2  
Max: 11  
Water, A's G: 2  
Ashes, M's G: 2  
Pikachu?  
David: 15 1/2

* * *

They were very deep in the ocean and Ash was starting to black out. He Misty in his arms, but he had no strength left. While clutching Misty tighter to his body they sank. The last thing he saw was a streak of blue, then nothing. 

They sank farther into the water. Nobody could save them. No person.

Everyone on the boat was going crazy. Brock was pacing, waiting for Ash to come out of the water with Misty. Max was staring at the water in disbelief.

Sharon was a mingle of anger at Misty for falling in, grief for Ash and Misty, and frustration at this whole incident. May was mixed with happiness and depression. She was happy about Misty drowning **((May is EVIL!! Pure evil.))** and sad about Ash drowning too.

"I can't take it anymore! Why won't they come up Brock?" Sharon asked while tugging on her hair.

"I don't know Sharon. Ash has never been one to give up easily"

"You!" said Sharon, whirling around and pointing a finger at May.

May, who was still on the floor, was very scared of what Sharon was about to do to her so she shrunk to about the size of an apple.

"What happened? You must've seen something!" Since nobody saw May trip Misty, no one was mad at her.

"Well, she was leaning so far out she must've lost her balance." May replied sweetly. When she said this Max raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"Excuse me, but did some one fall over?" asked a tall pale boy with dark brown hair. Sharon's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"D-D-David!?" Sharon exclaimed incredulously.

"Hey Shar, you look like you've seen a ghost!" he said jokingly.

_'Yeah it's the ghost of Misty's worst nightmare.'_ Sharon thought darkly. "Yes, Misty fell over board and her **boyfriend** Ash dove in to save her, but they haven't come up yet." Sharon said, but she said 'boyfriend' with force.

His red eyes darkened when Sharon said Misty had a boyfriend then yelled, "Gyarados!" The pokemon same that Misty was trying to take a picture of. Gyarados looked toward David and nodded. He dove under water and came up by the boat a few seconds later. On top of his head was an unconscious Ash with an unconscious Misty in his arms. Max ran off.

"Misty!" Sharon shrieked at the top of her voice. Brock reached out and lifted Misty off of Gyarados's head, then Ash. He laid them down on the floor. Max returned with towels and they soon woke up.

"Wh-wh-where's Misty?" Ash croaked.

"I'm here" Misty groaned as she sat up.

"I thought we were goners." Ash said as he sat up too.

"What happened? All I remember is falling then, I hit my head and I don't remember anything after that."

"You fell over and then Ash dove into the water and he must've run out of air. Then David here told his Gyarados to go get you guys." Sharon explained, she said David's name with disgust, "Did you seee anyone who couldv'e tripped you"

"Daivd?!" Misty said surprised as she spat out some water that was in her mouth, "Well I did see a face, but I don't remember"

"Hey red-head."

"Hehehe. Hi." She said awkwardly.

Ash did not like the looks of this guy so he asked, "Who's he?"

"Ash, this is my **ex**-boyfriend David. David, this is my **boyfriend** Ash. That girl is May, her brother Max is over there, and this is Brock." She said feebly.

"Hi Ash." David said forcedly while raising his hand.

"Hi David." Said Ash sharply while shaking David's hand. There was two minutes of awkward silence until Brock broke it.

"So David, what kind of pokemon do you have?"

"Well I mainly use water because I want to be a water pokemon coordinator, but I'm open to other kinds. What about you Ash, Brock, May, and Max?"

"I have a few and I want to be a breeder, but I'm a good cook too!" Brock said.

"I use all kinds." Said May sweetly, "I'm training to be a coordinator too!" May's eyes glittered when she said that.

"I only have my Bulbasaur and I don't know what I want to be yet." Max answered.

"I want to be a Pokemon master. I have all sorts of pokemon but I always have Pikachu and Water." Ash replied darkly.

"Who's Water?" David asked curiously.

"My growlithe that Misty gave me when she had to go back to Cerulean City." Ash replied.

_'A water name for a fire pokemon, that's stupid.'_ David thought.

There was a bit of an awkward silence then Max broke in,"We're at the dock, maybe we should go back to Misty's house?" Max suggested feebly.

"Yes, that would be good." Sharon said.

"I'll drop by the gym later tomorrow. See ya later Misty." David said then he winked at Misty.

Misty gulped nervously as she thought, _'Why does he have to flirt with me still? We already broke up, I thought he knew that we would never get back together. Doesn't he know that Ash is my boyfriend, and that I love him?'_ These were questions that Misty could not answer.

* * *

So? What do you think? Please send me reviews. I'm always open for suggestions. The next part is 'Part 5 A Battle'. Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Then PM me or review! Till next time!

Kicon

P.S. SEND REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Part 5 A Battle

**Growlithe Love**

Part 5 A Battle

What will happen next?? Read to find out!!! Sorry it took so long for me to update!

Characters:

Ash/Sharon/Misty: 15  
Brock: 18  
May: 13 1/2  
Max: 11  
Water, A's G: 2  
Ashes, M's G: 2  
Pikachu?  
David: 15 1/2

* * *

David went to a hotel. Everybody else went back to Misty's house and went to bed, except for Ash, Sharon, Misty, and Max. Ash and Misty were in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate. 

"Ash," Misty said tentatively, "David isn't going to change anything between us."

How did you meet?" Ash asked quietly. He was still confused about the arrival of Misty's ex-boyfriend.

"I was here for a few weeks and we met in his brother's gym battle. I won, so he took me out for coffee. After that we saw each other more and more, until we were going out. It was nice for a little bit, but then I got the feeling that I was just a trophy for him to show off. I thought I was being silly, so I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't. So I ended it. It didn't even last a year, it lasted half a year. So I was boyfriend less for a year and a half, until you came." Misty smiled. Ash turned around and smiled at her too. Then they kissed good-night and went to bed.

Sharon and Max were discussing the same matter that Ash and Misty were.

"Who is this guy Sharon?" Max asked. Sharon explained everything.

"Wow, he might try to get Misty back." Max said

"And that would leave Ash to May!" Sharon exclaimed rather loudly.

"We are trying to sleep!" yelled Brock.

"Sorry." Sharon whispered to herself.

The next day everyone was cheerful. They ate breakfast without May spoiling it with her bad attitude, Brock made delicious pancakes, and Ash and Misty were as happy with each other as could they be.

"Misty?" Ash said.

"Yesch Asch?" said Misty, her mouth full of pancakes."I challenge you to a gym battle." Ash proclaimed.

The kitchen fell silent. Misty's eyes glinted evilly. She swallowed.

"Ash, I accept." Misty replied devilishly. The kitchen exploded after Misty accepted. Sharon ran upstairs to take a shower;

May ran upstairs to change out of her pajamas; Max gobbled the rest of his pancakes and ran out to the gym; and Brock ripped off his apron, turned off the stove, and dashed to the gym followed by May and Sharon. Ash and Misty were left alone in the kitchen.

"They all left in five seconds!" said Ash dumbstruck.

"Yeah, they did." agreed Misty, "But, I'm still going to kick your butt!" She exclaimed determinedly.

"Is that a promise, or a threat?" Ash asked playfully. He kissed Misty's cheek and ran to the gym quickly followed by Misty.

_'A gym battle! Perfect.'_ thought David, who was hiding in the bushes by the front door. He got up and entered the gym.

"David?" Sharon said darkly.

"I was going to the house to say hi when Ash and Misty ran out of the house saying something about a battle. So I thought I'd watch"

David smiled and winked at Misty. Misty sighed and rolled her eyes. May saw David flirt with Misty and thought, _'If I can get Misty and David together, I can get Ash.'_

"This will be a three on three battle between Ash the challenger and Misty the Gym Leader." Brock said, "There will be no substitutions. Begin."

"Come on out Staryu!" yelled Misty.

"Staryu, yu star star yu!" 'Come on, try and beat me'

Ash looked to his side, "Go on out Pikachu"

"Pika pi!" 'I'm ready'

"Staryu, water gun"

"Dodge it Pikachu! Then use Thunder!" Pikachu dodged to the side and blasted Staryu with a powerful thunder attack. Staryu was blasted backward into the wall. Staryu got up and took a few steps forward to show that it was okay.

"Follow up with Quick Attack!" Pikachu ran up to Pikachu and tried to slam into him, but Staryu jumped. "Use Bubble Blast!" (I don't know all of Staryu's attacks, forgive me)

Staryu started blasting bubbles at Pikachu, who dodged.

"Use Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail began to glow silver as he prepared the attack. Pikachu darted up to Staryu and slammed his tail into Staryu's head.

"Good, now use Thunder!" Pikachu hit Staryu with another powerful thunder attack. Staryu fell over, defeated.

"Staryu is unable to battle, Pikachu wins! This match is one to zero"Brock explains the obvious.

"Staryu, return. You fought a good battle. Have a good rest." Misty returns Staryu's pokeball to her belt and says, "I see Pikachu has gotten stronger, Ash."

"Yeah he has." said Ash, grinning at the yellow pokemon who stood in the arena. "Now what pokemon will you choose?"

"Corsola, come on out!" yelled Misty in response to Ash's question.

Instead of Corsola, Psyduck came out!

"Psy duck duck psy psyduck?" 'Why am I out here?'

Ash and Pikachu fall over laughing. "Grrr, who messed with my pokeball belt?" Misty asked.

"Hehe, here's the thing-" Sharon said timidly.

"SHARON!"

"I accidentally knocked it over when I was cleaning your room! All but one of the pokeballs came out, so I put them back in."

"You better learn to sleep with your eyes open!" Misty threatened. Sharon gulped.

"Brock, can I-" Misty starts to say sweetly.

"No."

"But, just this once."

"There are no substitutions Misty. You'll have to use Psyduck"

"Hmph"

Ash was still trying to stop laughing. "Pikachu, use Thunder"

Pikachu launched his attack and Psyduck got fried.

"Psy." 'Ow'

"Okay Pikachu, use Quick Attack followed by Iron Tail"

Pikachu ran up to Psyduck and slammed into him. Psyduck flew into the wall. Pikachu dashed up and hit Psyduck with his tail. Then he darted back toward Ash's end of the gym.

"Psyyyyyy" 'Owwwwwww' Psyduck's eyes were glowing purple, psychic powers!

"Pika.." 'Uh-oh'

Psyduck performed a powerful attack that knocked Pikachu unconscious.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Psyduck wins!" Brock exclaims, "This match is one to one, the next round will declare the winner"

"We know that! Sheesh, what are you? Captain Obvious?" yelled David.

Everyone scowled at him. He gulps then looks at his feet, twiddling his fingers nervously as a slight shade of pink comes over his face.

"Come on Water!" "Let's go Ashes!" Ash and Misty yelled at the same time. Both Growlithes froze when they saw that their friend was the challenger.

"Growl, ithe lithe gro Growlithe" 'I can't battle her Ash.' said Water.

"Um.." Ash said.

"Lithe lithe growl grr?" 'Do I have to?' asked Ashes. Misty gulped.

"I forfeit" Ash and Misty said together.

"This match ends in a tie." Brock says.

"We can't make them battle each other. It would destroy Ashes's heart"

Misty said as she walked forward and scratched the growlithe's ears.

"Yeah, I agree"

"Okay, okay, as long as you keep them away from me!" Sharon exclaimed.

"Water..." Ash said devilishly "Ashes..." Misty said as her eyes glinted.

"GET HER!!!" They both yelled.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sharon yelled as she ran around the gym, Water and Ashes in close pursuit. Everyone cracked up laughing except David, who gets up and says that he's going to go back to the hotel. Water and Ashes finally caught up to Sharon and tackled her. Sharon was on the ground screaming while Water and Ashes tickled her stomach and licked her face. Ash and Misty both returned their pokemon. Sharon stood up, her eyes wide with fear. Slobber was dripping from her face and her hair was standing on end.

"Sharon is unable to battle, Water and Ashes win!" Brock said, trying to stop laughing.

"No Misty," Sharon says as she walks up to her sister, slightly trembling,

"It's you who should sleep with you eyes open." Everyone burst out laughing as Sharon strode out of the gym towards the house, pretending as if she had some dignity left. Everyone started following Sharon, murmuring something about lunch.  
May saw David leave. She ran to go catch up to him. Nobody except Max noticed May's departure.

* * *

"Hey, David." May says when she caught up to him.

"What do you want?" David says with hatred in his voice.

"Well, I gotta talk to you"

* * *

Cliffy!!! So? How'd y'all like it??? Pleaseeee send me reviews if you can. I liked this one cuz it's longer than the others. Part 6 A New Plan is coming up! Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Then PM me or review! Till next time!

Kicon :


	7. Part 6 The New Plan

**Growlithe Love**

Part 6 The New Plan

So let's get to the story, shall we? I think this is going to be longer than Part 5.

Characters:

Ash/Misty: 15  
Sharon: 15 1/2  
Brock: 18  
May: 13 1/2  
Max: 11  
W, A's G: 2  
A, M's G: 2  
Pikachu?  
David: 15 1/2

**((A/N We have a song; Stranger by Hilary Duff))**

* * *

"Hey, David." May said when she caught up with him.

"What do you want?" asked David with hatred in his voice.

"Well, I gotta talk to you..."

"Yes? I don't have all the time in the world you know?" David said sharply.

"Listen, Ash is Misty's boyfriend."

"I know."

"But, I like him. And you still like Misty. If we can get them apart I can have Ash and you can have Misty. Then everyone lives happily ever after"

"Hmmmm, you may be on to something." David said, his eyes glinting evilly.

May smiled as they talked for a while. Once they had memorized the plan May walked back in.

"Where have you been?" Max accused.

"I saw a chicorita and tried to catch it"

Sharon and Max look at each other with disbelief painted all over their faces.

"Well, you just missed my fabulous lunch and the two hour pokemon video game showdown between Sharon and Misty.

"How did it end?" May asked.

"A tie." Brock replied.

Another video game tournament went on between, Ash and Max, and dinner was served.

"Yawn, I'm tired. I think I'll got to bed. Great dinner Brock!" Ash stated.

"Me too." everyone murmured. Even May, who needed her sleep because the plan would start day after tomorrow.

The next morning everyone was surprised by a breakfast buffet prepared by Ash and Brock. There was pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage, and fruit.

Misty and Sharon raced to the table and stared at the food greedily.

_'Pancakes and sausage and eggs, oh my!'_ Misty thought. **((A/N from the 'Wizard of Oz))**

Max asked in disbelief, "Ash, **you** can cook?!"

"Yes I can." Ash said sharply, his feelings sort of hurt by Max's remark.

Max blushed at his rudeness and sat down beside Sharon. Once breakfast was eaten, more like gobbled, Misty went on her weekly jog around the park. Ash headed toward the gym to train his pokemon. Max followed Ash to see some techniques he could use with Bulbasaur. May said she wanted to walk around too. Brock left for the market, quickly followed by Sharon to make sure he didn't max out her credit card.

Ash tested his pokemon on some basic techniques.

"Pikachu, use Bolt Tackle!!" Pikachu performed his attack on the rock in front of him. Once the dust cleared they could see that the rock was blown into the wall and had a big dent in where Pikachu slammed into it!

"Good job Pikachu! Now, Water use Flamethrower!" Water blasted his attack on the rock and left it completely blackened.

"Good job Water! Return. Bayleef, use Razor Leaf!" Bayleef's attack left some scratch marks in the rock where the attack had hit.

"Perfect Bayleef! Return. Charizard, use Overheat!" **((I don't really know how Overheat is performed.))** Charizard's attack melted away some of the rock!

"Awesome job Charizard! Return."

"Hey Ash"

"Yes Max"

"Why do you always say 'good job' and 'perfect' after your pokemon do something"

"Well, the pokemon like to be appreciated. If you don't praise them they might start to think that they're doing all this work for nothing! Maybe you should try that with Bulbasaur?" Ash suggested.

"Okay I will" Max said brightly, "Bulbasaur, use vine whip!" Bulbasaur tried to launch his vines at the rock but they whipped feebly at the rock.

"That's okay Bulbasaur! You'll get it"

"Bulba!" 'Thanks!' Bulbasaur smiled as he tried again.

Ash smiled as he left the gym. Pooped, he collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep.

"Ash, Ash, wake up!" Misty yelled while shaking him, "Pikachu, use Thunder"

"Pi..ka..chuuuu!" "Ahhhhhhh!" Ash yelled while getting fried.

"Are you awake now? Brock's downstairs making breakfast"

"Breakfast?" he asked while getting out of bed, "How long did I sleep"

"Well, I'd say about 16 hours. By the way, you snore REALLY loud!" Misty exclaimed while dodging a fried pillow that Ash threw at her. He got dressed and walked downstairs to be welcomed by a chorus of "Good morning sleepy head"

Misty finished her pancakes and said she was going on another jog. Ash needed to finish his pancakes. Max and Sharon went to the gym to train their pokemon. May went to the pool to cool off. Brock read cook books. Pikachu babysat Togepi.

"Psssst, May." David whispered from the bushes next to the pool.

"Yes?" May answered while rubbing in sunscreen.

"Is she on her jog yet?" David asked.

"Yes she is. Ash is still eating."

"Man, still."

"Yes." May said, she was getting annoyed.

"Where are the others"

"Max and Sharon are in the gym, and Brock is reading the cook books. Pikachu is babysitting Togepi"

"Okay, I'll be in the tree by the Misty's room. And, you'll-

"I'll get Ash to go on a walk with me, I know, I know."

"Then get a move on."

"I said I was going for a swim. If I'm not wet they'll suspect."

"Oh, well, see you."

"Whatever." David walked off towards the house, lurking in the shadows.

**((David is very good at lurking, hint hint))** May slipped into the pool and did a few laps. Then she got out and dried off. She strode into the house.

"Hey Ash, do you want to go for a walk?" May asked sweetly.

He swallowed, "Sure May, where?"

"Oh, just around Central Park"

"Okay"

May changed into clothes and then they left. Walking silently until they reached an old oak tree. May stopped.

"What's wrong May?"

"Uh, my ankle hurts!" May said fakely while starting to grab her ankle.

"Well, I guess we can take a break."

May kept looking around for any sign of Misty.

"Is something wrong with your neck? You might strain it." Ash said.

May blushed a deep red, "Oh no, just looking around." She finally saw Misty. She was coming around the corner.

"Uh, Ash?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes May?"

"I really like you." Once she said that she kissed him. Ash was frozen with shock. Then he closed his eyes and kissed back.

_'Wait, what am I doing?'_ He asked himself. _'I love Mis-'_ His thoughts were interrupted by a scream. He pulled away Misty was standing there. In view of the whole thing. Heavy tears were falling down her beautiful cheeks.

"Misty-" Ash started to say, but she was running away, "Misty, wait"

But she didn't. He pushed May away from him, hatred in his eyes.

"Stay away from me. I hate you. You made me lose Misty, I hate you"

Ash said, then he ran off. He wanted to go home. His legs started taking him to Pallet.

He wanted to hug his mom and hear her calming voice. He wanted her to tell him that it was going to be alright. But, he knew it wouldn't. He had lost the only girl he had ever loved. Nothing would ever be alright again. He had to try to talk to Misty. He stopped running and looked around. He was almost at the city border. Ash followed the way he came and ran towards Misty's house.

* * *

Misty saw it all, he was kissing her. May, of course. She was the face she remembered that was looking at her when she fell. She was grinning evilly.

_Nobody believes me when I tell them that you're out of your mind  
Nobody believes me when I tell them that there's so much to hide  
You treat me like a queen when we go out  
Wanna show everyone what our loves about  
All wrapped up in me when ever there is a crowd  
But when no ones around..._

_There's no kindness in your eyes  
The way you look at me it's just not right  
And I can tell whats going on this time  
There's a stranger in my life  
You're not the person that I once knew  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do  
Then they would see a stranger too_

'And he was kissing her! May, of all the people in the world he kissed May.' Misty stumbled and fell. Her knees were bleeding, but she didn't care. Misty got up and kept running. She burst into the house and sank to her knees. Tears were falling onto the carpet. Sharon and Brock rushed over to her. Max just watched and listened from the couch.

_Did I ever do anything that was this cruel to you?  
Did I ever make you wonder who was standing in the room?  
You make yourself look perfect in every way So when this goes down I'm the one who will be blamed Your plan is working so you can just walk away Baby your secrets safe_

_There's no kindness in your eyes  
The way you look at me it's just not right  
And I can tell what' going on this time  
There's a stranger in my life  
You're not the person that I once knew  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do  
Then they would see a stranger too_

"He-he doesn't love me." Misty whispered to herself.

"What did you say Misty?" Sharon asked.

"Ash doesn't love me! He loves May. I saw them kissing in the park"

With that said Misty ran upstairs, slammed the door, and flopped down on her bed.

Sharon glanced at Brock, then ran upstairs to try and talk to Misty. Max got up and went outside to look for May. Brock sat down. Anger plastered all over his face.

_Such a long way back  
From this place that we were at  
When I think of all the time I've wasted I could cry_

_There's no kindness in your eyes  
The way you look at me it's just not right  
And I can tell whats going on this time  
__There's a stranger in my life  
You're not the person that I once knew  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see like I do  
Then they would see a stranger too_

"Misty, what are you doing?" Sharon asked when she entered the room.

Misty was bending over a suitcase, shoving things into it. She looked up from the suitcase at her sister. Misty's face was tear stained and red.

"Leaving." She simply said.

"But, why? Sharon asked, confused.

"Because, he doesn't love me!" Misty started crying again and collapsed into Sharon's open arms.

"I understand Misty. It's going to be okay"

"No, it's not. It's never going to be okay. I'm leaving for Pokemon City. I have to forget"

Sharon nodded slowly. "Here, let me help you." Misty and Sharon packed up and made reservations for a room in a hotel. Misty took off her water drop necklace. She held it out to Sharon.

"Give it back to, to, him." She said, she didn't want to say Ash's name.

"No, you don't need to forget everything about him. Just the bad stuff"

Sharon said while putting the necklace back on Misty, "This represents the good stuff, so does Ashes"

Misty smiled at her sister and walked downstairs with her suitcase, Sharon followed carrying the other suitcase.

"Where are you going?" Brock asked when they came downstairs.

"Misty's leaving"

"Wh-" Brock started to say, but Sharon silenced him with a look that said 'DON'T say a word or I'll hurt you!' They stood at the door and waved good-bye to her. Brock went upstairs and packed Ash's Max's, May's and his packs. A little while later Ash burst in.

"Where's Misty?" he exclaimed breathlessly.

"Gone." Sharon stated as she got up and walked toward him, hatred gleaming in her eyes.

"But, why?" he spluttered.

"Because you don't love her. She hates you Ash Ketchum, and so do I"

Sharon slapped him and then turned her back on him.

Brock picked up their packs and walked out the door. He muttered a good-bye to Sharon and left. Ash followed while rubbing the side of his face and Pikachu trailed his master with a confused look on his face.

_There's no kindness in your eyes  
The way you look at me it's just not right  
I can tell whats going on this time  
There's a stranger in my life  
You're not the person that I once knew  
If they could see you like I do  
Then they would see a stranger too.  
_

* * *

T-T So sad!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just wait till next time. If you can bear the pain!! LOL Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Then PM me or review! Till next time! 

Kicon


	8. Part 7 Gone Away

**Growlithe Love**

Part 7 Gone Away

Sniff, sniff it's heart breaking isn't it?? I'm sorry but you just need to read.

Characters:

Ash/Misty: 15  
Sharon: 15 1/2  
Brock: 18  
May: 13 1/2  
Max: 11  
W, A's G: 2  
A, M's G: 2  
Pikachu?  
David: 15 1/2

* * *

"Because you don't love her. She hates you Ash Ketchum, and so do I." Sharon slapped him and then turned her back on him.

Brock picked up their packs and walked out the door. He muttered a good-bye to Sharon and left. Ash followed while rubbing his cheek and Pikachu trailed his master with a confused look on his face.

David watched silently from the tree as Misty and Sharon packed. A single tear slid down his handsome face.

_'I'm so sorry for hurting you like this Misty. But it's for your own good. I shall come for you in Pokemon City.'_ As he watched Misty cry in Sharon's arms he hated Ash with such ferocity, even though he knew that it was his fault that Misty's heart and soul was ripped in half. Meanwhile Max was having a heated discussion with May.

"What happened May?!" Max asked his sister.

"What do you mean?" May asked innocently.

"You know what I mean! You kissed Ash! May I knew you were mean but, not that mean! You broke Misty's AND Ash's hearts!!" Max accused.

"So what if I did? They weren't right for each other. Sure, they're sad now but they'll get over it. I actually did them a favor. Ash will soon realize that it's me he wants." May retorted.

"No he won't May. He loved Misty, and he always will." with that being said Max walked away. May scowled and started trailing behind Max toward Sharon's house.

She needed her things. When they got there Max ding-donged on the doorbell. Sharon answered it.

"What do you want Max?" Sharon asked sharply.

"I want my pack, please, Sharon." Max answered.

"Brock and _Him_ left with your stuff." Sharon replied, "_SHE'S_ not welcome here." Sharon added, gesturing toward May with an angry glare. May cringed.

"Her stuff is right here." Sharon then pointed toward a red pack that lay in the dirt of the bush by the front door then she slammed the door. Max said thank-you and left, departing for Pallet Town. May grabbed her bag, stuck her tongue out at the closed door,  
and headed toward Hoenn.

Brock and Ash walked in silence for a long time. Ash's cheeks were stained with tears. Brock just stared at the ground.

"Did you do it Ash? Did you kiss May?" Brock asked when he suddenly stopped walking, "Did you?" His voice sounded harsh and accusing, Ash guessed he was so angry because Misty is like a little sister to him, and, no one harm's Brock's family.

"No Brock. Well..I don't know! May kissed me. I was so surprised I didn't know what to do. Then I started kissing her back. I have no idea why. My brain then woke up from the shock and I was about to pull away when Misty screamed. I lost her Brock! I lost her again but..but..this time it hurt more!" then Ash broke down and cried. He sank to his knees and cried. Brock knelt down and put a fatherly arm around Ash's shaking shoulders. Just then they heard running footsteps.

"Brock! Ash! Hey- what's up?" Max asked when he caught up with the two.

Brock explained to Max what Ash said while Ash just sat there, hugging his knees and crying.

"We can get her back Ash. It's all May's fault. Why'd I have to have her as a sister?" Max said.

"DON'T!! Don't say that name! I lost her Max! I lost my love! I'll never get her back!" Ash yelled loudly. He got up, wiped his eyes, brushed the dirt from his pants and started walking again. Max and Brock followed in silence. They had gone, everyone had gone away.

* * *

I know, I know, it's short but oh well. Everyone's gone away. So sad. Just keep reading and look for Part 8 The Stranger. Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Then PM me or review! Till next time! 

Kicon


	9. Part 8 It's A Date

**Growlithe Love**

Part 8 It's A Date

So sad. Their hearts are broken. Just read. Sharon's not in this one. Neither is May.

Characters:

Ash/Misty: 15  
Sharon: 15 1/2  
Brock: 18  
May: 13 3/4  
Max: 11  
Water: 2 1/2  
Ashes: 2 1/2  
Pikachu?  
David: 15 1/2

* * *

"DON'T!! Don't say that name. I lost her Max! I lost my love. I'll never get her back!" Ash yelled loudly. He got up, wiped his eyes, brushed the dirt from his pants, and started walking again. Max and Brock followed in silence. They had gone,  
everyone had gone away.

"Excuse me Miss." The train conductor said. Misty awoke. She looked around.

Then she remembered. She remembered seeing Ash kiss May and the passion she saw when they kissed. Misty also remembered that she was at Pokemon City. Misty at first felt angry at the man who stood before her because he interrupted her wonderful dream.

Misty was laying in a field of flowers. It was so peaceful there. The sun felt warm on her skin, the slight breeze that ruffled her red hair, and the quiet sounds of pokemon enjoying the nice day too. But, there was something missing. Misty knew what was missing, she was alone. She sighed and closed her eyes for a little. Then she heard a voice.

"Misty." It called, "Misty, I'm here!" It was Ash. He was running through the field toward her. Misty stood up and jumped into his open arms. They fell backwards onto the ground. But, it didn't hurt. The flowers and grass was so soft that it cushioned the lovers' fall. Misty put her head on Ash's shoulder.

"I thought you left me." She whispered.

"Me? Leave you? Never." Ash leaned in to kiss her softly and lovingly. Their lips almost met. That was when the conductor interrupted. Misty sighed.

_'You don't love him anymore, you can't.'_ But, she knew that it wasn't true.

"Yes sir?" Misty asked sleepily.

"We're at Pokemon City." He replied.

"Oh, thank-you." She said.

"Your welcome." The man smiled warmly and walked off. Misty gathered her things and got off the train. She decided to go to a Pokemon Center. Little did she know that she was being watched. As soon as she was a certain distance away David stealthily walked out of the train.

_'Just you wait Misty. You will be mine. You will be.'_ He thought. David set off after Misty, careful not to lose sight of her.

Misty walked around the city until she found the Pokemon Center.

"Hello dear, what's your name? Misty, isn't it?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes, I'm Misty Waterflower. One room please. Oh, and, could you take care of my pokemon for me?" Misty asked while setting her Pokebelt on the counter."

"Certainly, dear. Certainly. Here's your key. Room 111."

"Thank-you." Misty took the key from Nurse Joy's hand and walked to Room 111. When she entered the room she was exhausted. Misty unpacked and then collapsed onto the bed.

"Misty..." She heard His voice again.

Misty grabbed a pillow and put it on top of her head.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" She screamed. Then she fell asleep.

Downstairs in the lobby David walked in. He strode toward the counter and asked for one room.

"Hello again David. Room 112" Said Nurse Joy dully.

"Thanks." David took the key and walked to Room 112. He stopped for a moment by Room 111 to listen to the muffled sound of Misty's breathing. Then he entered his room and fell asleep.

"Beep Beep Beep!!" the clock sounded. A drowsy Misty turned it off and covered her head with the pillow. Then she got up.  
Misty walked into the bathroom and brushed her hair and pulled it into the side ponytail.

She then stared at the necklace in the mirror. Her chest burned like it had been ripped open. Misty wiped her eyes and walked out of her room and the center so she was outside.

_'Time to start over.'_ She thought and started walking down the street and forcing a smile onto her face.

As Misty walked, the necklace felt like it weighed a ton. She was constantly aware of it, and therefore constantly thinking of Ash.

"Pika pi!" Misty froze and turned around, only to see a trainer and her Pikachu.

_'Snap out of it Misty!'_ She told herself and kept walking.

"Misty..."

_'Snap out of it!'_

"Mis-"

"Leave me alone!" Misty yelled and fell to her knees. Everyone stopped and stared at her. She got up and started running back to the pokemon center, tears spilling out of her eyes as she ran.

"Misty?! What's wrong?" Asked Nurse Joy, but she ignored her and ran to her room and slammed the door.

She grabbed a box, ripped off the necklace, and put it in. Then she grabbed Ashes' pokeball and put it in too. Misty then started ripping everything else that reminded her of Ash and shoving it into the box as well. After that was done she grabbed tape and tapped the whole entire box shut.

Misty waited a minute. Silence. Another minute. More silence. She was free. Finally free.

"Knock knock." Said a deep voice at the door. Misty got up and opened the door to see David.

"Wh-why are y-y-you here?" She asked, wiping her eyes.

"I left early yesterday and when I was walking over here I saw you running back. What's wrong?" He asked, sounding concerned.

Misty was unsure, but, just like on the day they met, she felt she could trust him. She stood back and sat on the bed. He followed and sat next to her.

"A-Ash left me f-f-for May!" She sobbed.

"But, why would anyone leave you? It doesn't make sense. I honestly don't know what he sees in her." David said.

Misty burst into tears. He wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked after a while.

"Sure, but not now." Misty agreed.

"Alright. How about tomorrow? Around noon? We could grab a coffee."

"Yeah, that'll be good.

"See you tomorrow." He got up and walked out of the room. "It's a date." He whispered.

* * *

There! I have FINALLY got that chapter finished! I know it was supposed to be called The Stranger but who cares? I don't. Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Then PM me or review! Till next time!

Kicon


End file.
